


чересчур

by light_dragonix



Category: Family is coming! TV
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>хагён всё делал чересчур</p>
            </blockquote>





	чересчур

хагён всё делал через край. если любил, то до беспамятства, если пил, то до отключки, если учился, то только на "превосходно", если болел, то тяжело. дончжу думала, что привыкла к проявлением хагёновского "слишком". но он раз за разом повергал её в ступор своими заявлениями.  
\- о чём ты думал, когда просил у моих родителей разрешения на брак? - шипела она, поймав его за руку. - ты меня должен спросить, а не их.  
\- я должен был убедиться, что потом они не будут против, - хагён улыбался, как дурак, потому что родители сказали "да".  
а потом явилась его сестра, кричала, что хагён тратит жизнь на эту семью среднего, нет, даже ниже среднего, достатка, что дончжу ему не пара, и что она забирает хагёна домой. будто он маленький и не может сам решить.  
хагён и решил - как всегда, чересчур.  
\- забудь обо мне, сестра, - попросил он негромко. он не повышал голоса и казался спокойным, хотя кто может оставаться спокойным в такой ситуации. - отныне мы больше не семья.  
драматично и патетично, но сестра ушла, хлопнув дверью, а хагён закрылся в комнате. дончжу не смогла сдержать улыбки - никто и никогда не поступал так ради неё. хагён всё ещё дурак, потому что любовь не может быть дороже семьи, но это было приятно.  
\- дурак ты, ча хагён, - сказала она, зайдя к нему с подносом в руках. подала ему успокаивающий чай с имбирём и села рядом. - и романтик к тому же. это ужасная смесь.  
хагён улыбнулся - слабо, но улыбнулся, потому что хотел подбодрить дончжу, а должно было быть наоборот. и вообще, она старше, она должна быть мудрее, она должна ему сейчас помогать. а помогал снова он - вымученной улыбкой и разбитым сестрой сердцем.  
дончжу подумала, что она, наверное, слишком чёрствая для хагёна, слишком холодная, раз до сих пор не смогла открыться ему навстречу.  
\- что ты нашёл во мне, хагён? в мире так много женщин куда милее и добрее.  
\- я знаю тебя слишком давно, чтобы найти кого-то столь же идеального.  
хагён говорил банальные и сопливые вещи, но сердце дончжу трепетало так, словно она невинная школьница, а он - симпатичный старшеклассник.  
\- что ты со мной творишь, хагён, - смутилась дончжу и неловко засмеялась. - что ты творишь.  
\- открываю твоё сердце себе.  
дончжу не нашла, что ответить и потрепала его по волосам.  
\- тебе придётся изрядно потрудиться над этим.  
\- это займёт не так много времени, как ты думаешь.  
дончжу не ответила - она часто не знала, что сказать ему в ответ.  
и тогда хагён её поцеловал - так, как целуются школьники в дорамах - едва коснулся губами её губ и почти сразу отстранился. и было в этом что-то трогательное и чистое, что дончжу покраснела, хотя почти забыла, как это.  
наверное, хагён прав и она продержится не так долго, как думала.


End file.
